Not over you Amuto songfic
by Maeko-chi
Summary: my first story to put up! Its old so it kinda sucks, sorry. short and crappy; Ikuto left, Amu kinda broke down,moved out and is still waiting for him. might have kutua later on, if I continue. Rated T because its not K


Amuto~ Over you 22/02/2012 15:31:00

**This is my first upload and its an old one thats pretty crappy, and it doesn't really go all that much with the song. i'll probably delete it, but anyway, feel free to read it for now. I don't own Shugo chara or anything with Miranda Lambert**

_Miranda lambert over you_

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_  
><em>By now I should be used to the cold<em>  
><em>Mid-February shouldn't be so scary<em>  
><em>It was only December<em>  
><em>I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me<em>

_But you went away_  
><em>How dare you?<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>They say I'll be OK<em>  
><em>But I'm not going to ever get over you<em>

_Living alone here in this place_  
><em>I think of you, and I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>Your favorite records make me feel better<em>  
><em>Cause you sing along<em>  
><em>With every song<em>  
><em>I know you didn't mean to give them to me<em>

_But you went away_  
><em>How dare you?<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>They say I'll be OK<em>  
><em>But I'm not going to ever get over you<em>

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away,_  
><em>How dare you?<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>They say I'll be OK<em>  
><em>But I'm not going to ever get over you<em>

Amu's breath was visible in the air in front of her. The lights flickered brightly around her, people so happy, so festivous. And here she was, alone. She sat alone in the park, a messenger bag(not sure what they're called) on the bench by the waterfall(ice cream epi). Banners strung between the lightpoles and happy couples everywhere. Here and there there were people alone, either waiting for someone or missing someone. Christmas had passed, it had been the same as now, fake smiles until she was alone. But now, Valentines day, the full impact of his absence hit her, hard. Her tears were icy, burning her cheeks but she did nothing to stop them. They had to come out sooner or later and she'd rather them come out here than in public or around her family. Even her charas eggs left at home, she didn't want them to sense her pain.

He left.

I remember his words, my reaction, all like a dream, a fading dream. But then I'd see a couple walk by, the girl looking so happy, the guy looking somewhat perverted but hesitant, and I'd miss him deeply all over again.

Utua has talked to me. She's the only one who's seen me cry, and her blunt yet flustered insult yet soothing words always helped me. She told me he had to find his father, and that he was to old for me and he knew it. He had a good reason and she knew he'd be back soon. But even so, he left no communication. His family hadn't heard a word, nor me or Tadase. Tadase had attempted to pursue me once again, but realized quickly that I was no longer the same girl. There was a part of me that had gone and until it was back, I wouldn't be interested in guys. Sure, my brain will register a 'that guy sure is cute.' But there have been no feelings except missing him and reminiscing in the memories. I dreamed about him, about his funny and sweet harrasment that would fluster me so bad. Oh how I longed to shout "Pervert!" as he vanished into the night, or jumps away while I rant, then is right back in my face.

Here I was, it had been three years since I last saw him. Since I'd last seen that smirk. At 17 I moved out, I know, it's a little young, but I needed to be alone. My parents were sad as they helped me move, so now I had my own apartment. I made sure to get one that had a balcony, just in case..

When he left, he left one thing for me. He apparently recorded himself playing all the songs I love on his violin and put them on cds and left them here. I keep them on repeat 24 hours a day, switching them out each night. Some sounded cheerful and hopeful, some were bitter and forlorn. But each one was a part of him, so she treasured them deeply. Her mind was playing over them and she closed her eyes. An idea occurred to her and she pulled a small notepad from her bag, a pen and began writing.

_I miss you, Ikuto. I want to see that teasing light in your eyes, just one more time. Please call, please come here. Something, anything. By now it almost feels as if you aren't real, like just a dream that I'm starting to forget. And that scares me. Please Ikuto, show me a sign, tell me you are real, that I'm not fully insane just yet. My tears are staining this sheet, and I'm scared the ink will blur, just like my memories of you. I know you're real, but it really doesn't feel it anymore. I miss you so much. Everyone keeps telling me you're not coming back, but I know that's not true. I will die if I don't see you._

**(This is weird and I'm braindead right now.**

**My first idea I've actually shown to someone. What'd you think? Was it boring? Review suggestions on what should happen next, should Ikuto return to her, should she end up getting killed? I don't know.**

**I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters, nor do I own Miranda lambert or anything to do with her. I just happened to hear this while rereading the Encore manga and it actually made me cry (not to surprising but I'm still sad) :'( I'm sick of all the good guys leaving the girls! Drives me nuts! So yeah, I wrote this really quick so sorry if it sucks.))**


End file.
